Dernière Année d'une Jedusor
by Mileminia
Summary: Salut! moi c'est Milena Smith, fille de Zacharias Smith et Catherine Jedusor, je suis également la descendante des quatre grands fondateurs de Poudlard. Comment ça se fait? Venez le découvrir...
1. Prologue

Dernière année d'une Jedusor

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. . Seul l'histoire est de moi.

Bonjour ! Voici aujourd'hui le prologue de ma première fic. Jespère que ça vous plaira

**Prologue**

Salut ! Moi c'est Milena Smith, fille de Zacharias Smith et Catherine Jedusor. Je suis également la seule descendante des quatre grands fondateurs de Poudlard. Comment cela ce fait-il ? C'est simple, mon père est le descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle, mon grand-père maternel de Salazar Serpentard et ma grand-mère -maternel toujours- de Rowena Serdaigle et de Godric Gryffondor.

Au cas où vous ne le saurez pas , mon grand-père se nomme Tom Jedusor ou Voldemort selon les gens, et (heureusement ?), il ne connaissait pas l'existence de ma mère (donc sa fille pour ceux qui ont pas compris). Celle-ci est sortie de l'ombre après la victoire du célèbre Harry Potter mais tout le monde avait peur de son nom. Tout le monde ? Apparemment pas mon père et heureusement !

Bon laissons passer l'arbre généalogique et parlons de moi ! Je me répète mais bon, je m'appelle Milena Smith, je suis métisse (ma grand-mère et ma mère le sont aussi, c'est comme ça depuis quelques générations), j'ai de long cheveux noir qui m'arrivent au creux des reins. Je suis –selon un grand nombre de garçons et au grand damne de mon père- ce qu'on peut qualifier de TRÈS bien bâtie j'ai des jambes à tomber par terre, un ventre plat (pourtant je mange comme quatre), des fesses rebondit, une poitrine comparable à deux gros melon bien rond, des courbes et hanches hors du commun. Mon visage, des traits fins et sensuel, une petite bouche pulpeuse et attirante, un nez fin et de magnifiques yeux violets clair-je sais c'est hors du commun- et qui sont aussi profond et transperçant.

Enfin, mon caractère, j'ai comme qui dirait un mélange de mes quatre plus grands ancêtres mais avec plus de Salazar. J'ai comme qui dirait presque TOUT hérité de lui ! J'ai un degré de persuasion très élevé et ajouté à ça l'intelligence de Serdaigle, ça fait des étincelles vous pouvez me croire !

Enfin bref, de par le fait que ma mère a été rejetée, j'ai passé toute mon enfance dans le monde moldu. Je suis une très grande fan de la nouvelle technologie et étant en 2018**(NDA : NÉE EN 2001 soit 3 ans après la guerre)**, geek oblige, J'A-DO-RE les jeux vidéos que ce soit sur téléphone et/ou ordinateur.

J'ai réussi à persuader tous les directeurs d'école magique où j'ai mis les pieds d'accepter ces objets pour avoir plus de diversités dans le divertissement des élèves-quoi que chacun emmène ce qu'il a, pas de dons !- et ainsi j'ai pu augmenter mon étagère à jeux et jouer dès que j'en avais envie !

Et parlons-en de l'école, je suis une sorte de nomade, pas 3ans dans la même école et très peu d'amis aussi. Pour ma 1ère et 2ème année, j'étais à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française (l'horreur !), pour ma 3ème et 4ème année, j'étais à Durmstang en Bulgarie et le deux d'après à Salem.

Cette année, pour ma 7ème et dernière année, je vais à Poudlard, l'école où était papa. En ce moment mêle je suis entrain de me préparer car je dois prendre le train dans 2heures. Je suis toute excitée et retournée, ma dernière année !

Je m'habille rapidement et de manière simple et sexy. Un slim blanc épousant à merveille mes jambes, un débardeur noir avec un décolleté correct et une basket montante noir avec de petits points doré par-ci par-là comme accessoire, un collier en argent en forme de tête de mort, des lunettes de soleil blanche que je place dans mes cheveux attachés grâce à une queue de cheval et une natte, de petite boucles d'oreilles couleur or et une sac à main blanc, lui aussi parsemé de petits points doré. Pour le maquillage, un peu de mascara et d'eyeliner pour faire ressortir mes yeux et approfondir mon regard, ainsi que du gloss.

Enfin habillée et maquillée au bout de 1h20, je rajoute les jeux que j'ai achetés la veille dans ma malle spécial qui est rempli d'appareils en tout genre-Wii PlayStation 4 Xbox ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable MacBook Pro associé à divers disques dur contenant des centaines de film pas encore regardé par moi, ainsi qu'une centaines et plus de jeux vidéos appartenant aux divers consoles et ordinateur.

Cette fois c'est bon. Je fais léviter mes deux malles jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où mon père m'attend tout excité.

Malgré son âge -37- il reste un grand bébé, et forcement, un bébé qui fait un bébé c'est juste trop marrant ! Ma mère en a bavé avec nous deux mais elle s'en sort malgré de tout et parfois grâce à la capacité que mon père à pour devenir sérieux et dur quand certaines situations le demande… Et apparemment celle-là pas…

_- Milly ! Enfin te voilà ! Il ne nous reste plus que trente minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express ! Va chercher ta mère on doit y aller_, me dit tout sautillant mon père.

_- Papa…_ dis-je lasse, _on va y aller en transplanant, ça prend à peine cinq secondes… Peu importe le temps qu'il nous…_

_- Tu te trompes_, me coupa t-il, _tu doit te familiariser avec les lieux donc mieux vaut y aller tôt._

_- Dit plutôt que tu a envi de revoir tes anciens camarades !_

_- Et… Oui un peu de ça aussi_, me dit-il tout sourire. _Quoi qu'il en soit, va chercher ta mère et allons-y. _

Je soupire et me dirige vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée où, connaissant parfaitement ma mère, elle se refait surement une beauté afin d'être parfaite et ainsi ne pas recevoir que des regards apeuré, craintif ou encore haineux lorsqu'on la reconnaitra.

J'avais raison, elle était là, devant le miroir, entrain de réajuster sa tenue.

_-_ _Mam'… Il y papa qui saute partout et te dis de venir immédiatement pour qu'on y aille_, dis-je d'une voix douce.

-_Hein ? Euh… oui, allons y ma puce. _

Tranquillement, nous nous rendîmes, ma mère et moi, auprès de mon père et après avoir regardé le hall de la maison où je vis depuis ma naissance une dernière fois avant plusieurs mois, nous transplanons devant la gare de King Cross'.

Mes parents avaient traversés le passage du quai 9 3/4 avant moi. Je prend une grande inspiration et traverse à mon tour.

A peine arrivée, je sent des centaines de paires d'yeux sur moi. Apparemment, ils auraient déjà reconnus mes parents et ne faisaient qu'oscillé leurs regards d'eux à moi et échangeant souvent entre eux des regards apeuré et offusqué de notre présence ici.

Moi qui voulais me faire discrète, c'est raté.

**Voilà le prologue, je vais bientôt poster le premier chapitre : Une entrée très remarquée**


	2. Ch1 Une entrée très remarquée

**Chapitre 1** : **Une entrée très remarquée**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à J. . Seul l'histoire est de moi.

**NDA : ce chapitre ne contient pas de PDV comme le prologue et le temps des verbes change aussi… Désolé mais je suis pas trop forte en français mais je vais tout de même arranger ce petit problème plus tard… Place à la lecture**

Milena ainsi que ses parents ne se laissèrent pas démonter par ces regards contenant de multiples expressions. Ils avancèrent la tête haute et le regard menaçant, défiant ainsi quiconque de faire une remarque acerbe à leurs encontre. Cherchant un coin tranquille où dire convenablement au revoir à sa fille, Zacharias aperçut plusieurs de ses anciens camarades et remarqua –avec une pincement au cœur- qu'ils le regardait comme un paria avec une mine dégoutée. Enfin dans un coin tranquille à l'abri de trop de regards indiscret, Milena se fit enlacer par ses parents :

_- Ma puce, amuse toi bien cette année et profite en à fond et fais toi un maximum d'amis,_ lui avait dit sa mère avec –comme à chacun de ses départs- les larmes aux yeux.

_- Oui mam'. Mais je crois bien que niveau amis ce sera comme chaque année… Ils viennent me voir mais une fois que je me suis présenté me fuie comme la peste, sauf quelques uns… Et arrête de pleurer !_

_- On s'en fout de ces gens qui te jugent juste à cause de ça ! Ils ne te méritent pas._

_- C'est vrai,_ répondit-elle rêveuse, _et puis, j'ai survécu chaque année pourquoi pas celle-là aussi ? Ça ne me dérange pas d'être seule en plus…_

_- Ooooh Milly !_ éclata soudain son père en la serrant fort dans ses bras. _J'aurais tellement voulu t'offrir une vie meilleure, que tu puisses avoir des amis et être considérée comme normal… J'aurais dû te cacher ou te changer de nom pour l'école… Je suis désolé, j'ai échoué dans mon rôle de père…_

_-Ne dit pas ça papa,_ le coupa t-elle, _je suis heureuse de porter ce nom que j'ai des amis ou non et tu es le meilleur des pères au monde. Tu as toujours été là pour moi ainsi que maman et c'est tout ce qui m'importe_, lui avait elle dit tout sourire.

_- Milly à raison Zach, rien n'est à refaire. Tu es un mari et un père formidable_, lui dit sa femme en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_- Si vous le dites…_

Après maintes recommandations et dix embrassades plus tard, le couple Smith s'en alla. Milena pris une grande respiration, rabattît ses lunettes et s'avança vers le train. Tout le monde s'écarta à son passage tandis qu'elle faisait léviter sans baguette ses malles derrière elle. Pour les parents, ce sont des regards haineux qui se braquèrent sur elle, pour les jeunes filles, haineux et envieux tandis que pour les jeunes hommes, ce sont des regards gourmands. Elle rentra enfin dans le train et prit place dans un compartiment vide.

Dix minutes après le départ, la porte du compartiment s'ouvra violemment laissant passer trois filles étant entre 16 et 17ans à première vue, très maquillées, l'une blonde, l'autre brune et une dernière rousse.

_-Hey le monstre ! On veut ce compartiment -qui est le notre soit dis en passant- alors tu vires tes sales fesses de Jedusor d'ici et plus vite que ça !_ cracha la blonde tandis que les deux autres la regardèrent de haut.

Milena les toisa chacune à leur tour puis dit d'une vois doucereuse et effrayante à la fois

_- Et pouvez-vous me dire où sont écris vos noms ? Mis à part bien sur si vous ne savez pas les écrire et vu le degré de stupidité qui émane de vous, c'est fort probable… Alors tourner les talons et dégagez, vous polluez l'air avec vos parfums bon marché._

_- Pour qui tu te prends ?_ Grogna la brune

_- C'est vrai ça ! C'est pas parce que t'ai une Jedusor que tout t'es permis ! Sache qu'ici c'est nous qui faisons la loi chez les filles de 6__ème__ et 7__ème__ année -et même plus en dessous- et tu n'échappera pas à la règle !_ Cracha la rousse

_- Eh bien… Sachez que, si, j'y échapperai parce que je n'est aucun ordre à recevoir d'immondes insectes sur maquillées tel que vous_, déclara Milena menaçante.

_- Alors sache que tu viens de te mettre à dos la majorité des filles de 6__ème__ et 7__ème__ année de Poudlard. _ répondit calmement la rousse avant de sortir suivie des deux autres.

Milly, ayant un peu de répit, sorti son téléphone et ses écouteurs et choisi une chanson dans la liste. Au bout de vingt minutes, la porte s'ouvrit encore mais plus calmement que précédemment et laissa entrer une petite tête blonde.

_- Salut mon mignon,_ dit Milena d'une voix douce.

_- B… Bonjour, excuse moi de te déranger, mais mon frère m'a viré de son compartiment et…_ Dit-il en bafouillant et rougissant.

_- Oui tu peux t'installer ici_, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire accueillent, _comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Thomas Malfoy…_

_- Malfoy ? Comme dans Drago et Lucius Malfoy ?_

_- Oui, mon père c'est Drago…_

_- D'accord ! Moi c'est Milena Smith, mais tu peux m'appeler Milly._

_- D… D'accord, et toi tu peux m'appeler Tom, _ lui avait-il répondu avec un faible sourire.

Ils parlèrent ensembles pendant plus de 5heures pendant lesquels ils échangèrent des confiseries acheté à la dame du chariot et firent connaissance, discutèrent de leurs familles respectives. Milena apprit qu'il était en 1ère année et que son frère se prénomme Scorpius et qu'il sera dans la même année qu'elle.

Après s'être changé car le train arrivait à destination dans une demie heure, les deux nouveaux amis sursautèrent de concert lorsque la porte s'ouvrît avec fracas laissant passer deux grands jeunes hommes, l'un brun avec une pointe de roux et l'autre blond. Celui-ci était rouge et après avoir toisé durement Milena s'adressa à Tom :

_- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fout avec cette chose ?_ Cria t-il en l'empoignant par le bras, _prend tes affaires et viens immédiatement !_

_- Pour qui tu te prends ?_ demanda Milly hors d'elle et en se levant, avançant dangereusement vers lui, _à ce que je sache il choisi ses fréquentations tout seul alors laisse-le tu vois bien qu'il veut pas te suivre !_

_- On t'as pas sonnée, toi, alors tu la ferme,_ lui répondit Scorpius en la menaçant du doigt pendant que son ami regardait la scène adossé nonchalamment sur les rebord de la porte

_- Baisse ton doigt tout de suite ou je te jure que je te l'arrache_, menaça Milena tout près de lui.

_- Oooh comme c'est mignon, elle peut mordre, ah mais oui c'est normal, c'est une Jedusor_ cracha t-il avec mépris

Soudain, Scorpius fit un vol plané et se retrouva collé au mur du wagon -où un attroupement s'était fait- par la gorge.

_- Pour ton information, mon nom c'est Smith et pas Jedusor alors fait attention à ce que tu dis ou je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te torturer, te dépecer et te donner en pâture aux porcs. _déclara d'une voix menaçante Milena tandis que Scorpius suffoquait sous sa main.

Elle le lâcha, dit que Tom resterait avec elle, poussa le brun, entra dans son compartiment et ferma la porte déclarant ainsi aux spectateurs que le spectacle était terminé.

Durant le reste du voyage, Thomas se hâta à calmer et faire rire Milena, ce qu'il arriva à faire au bout de quelques blagues.

Alors que la nuit prenait déjà place, ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-lard où ils prirent une barque –obligatoire pour les nouveaux. Une fois à Poudlard, ils attendirent un moment avec –d'autres première année selon le point de vue de Tom- et –des puces surexcité du point de vue de Milly.

Après un signal, les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle laissant la plus âgée seule. Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle fit son entrée. Milena était émerveillée par la beauté et la prestance du lieu mais n'en montra rien se contentant d'avancer avec un visage impassible. Elle remarqua au passage que Thomas était assis à la table des Serpentard et lui avait gardé une place apparemment sur de son adhésion dans sa maison. Des regards, presque tous haineux la suivirent jusque devant le choixpeau qu'elle mit sur sa tête une fois installée sur un inconfortable tabouret.

_- Oh ! Mon hommage très cher, c'est un honneur de parler à la descendante de mes quatre (4) créateurs réunis… _ disait une voix dans sa tête

Milena, qui avait un mal fou au fessier sur ce tabouret, agis comme à son habitude quand elle est agacée :

_- Zappe les formalités_, coupa t-elle en parlant dans sa tête.

_- Que de courtoisie_, ironisa t-il_, autrefois, ni Rowena, ni Helga ou encore Godric ne m'aurais ainsi parlé, veiller à votre lang…_

_- Bon écoute l'ancêtre, j'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils aurais fais ni de ton blabla débile alors tu vas faire le putain de travaille pour lequel on t'as créé c'est-à-dire : fermer ta gueule, la rouvrir pour dire le nom d'une maison et la refermer, un point un trait,_ cracha t-elle

_- Sombre sotte ! Pour qui vous prenez vous donc ?_

_- Mais pour moi même voyons_, pensa t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant, _cesse de blablater et choisi moi une putain de maison pour que je puisse enfin aller m'asseoir sur une chaise convenable et te retirer de ma tête, qui sais, tu es peut-être plein de pellicules alors abrège où tu pourra dire adieu à la vie et pour ça, tu peux me croire que ce sera dans une douleur inimaginable. _ Menaça t-elle ensuite le plus sérieusement au monde.

Le choixpeau prit une mine indignée que tout le monde dans la salle put apercevoir puis cria à haute voix :

_- SERPENTARD !_ Minerva, ajouta t-il, _ne la laisser plus jamais s'approcher de moi !_

Pendant que des chuchotements se faisaient entendre parmi les élèves, Milena enleva tranquillement le choixpeau de sa tête, se leva, avança un peu puis se retourna et envoya un clin d'œil suivi d'un sourire ravageur à celui-ci qui la regarda méchamment. Cet échange n'avait échappé à personne.

Alors que Milly s'assoyait aux cotés de Tom, Minerva –la directrice depuis la mort d'Albus durant la guerre- prit la parole :

_- Bienvenu à tous. Comme toujours, la forêt interdite est interdite, vous trouverez sur la porte du bureau de Rusard la liste des objets interdits et le règlement de l'école. Cette année, les préfètes en chef son et Miss. Nott tout deux respectivement à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle._

_Avant le banquet, je voulais vous informer que pour un plus grand nombre de divertissement et grâce à un degré de persuasion digne de Salazar Serpentard –ajouta t-elle en fixant Milly qui lui sourit et envoie un clin d'œil malicieux- les gadgets moldu sont maintenant accepté – exclamation de joie parmi les élèves- mais toutes fois, chacun devra emmener le sien. Vous pourrez notamment envoyer des hiboux à vos parents pour qu'ils vous les envois. Tout de même, je tien à souligner le fait que l'utilisation d'Internet est interdite._

_Bien, maintenant place au repas. _ Déclara t-elle

Après un claquement de doigts, un somptueux repas apparu devant les élèves qui s'attelèrent à en engloutir d'énormes quantités tout en discutant de la nouvelle élève -dont la menace faite à Scorpius Malfoy avait fait le tour de l'école- qui elle mangeait en discutant et riant avec Tom.

A la fin du repas, pendant que les préfets en chef étaient conduis à leurs appartements, les autres préfets raccompagnèrent les premières années ainsi que Milena à leurs dortoirs. Une fois dans ceux-ci, elle s'aperçût avec horreur que la blonde du train était aussi là et que d'ailleurs, toutes les filles du dortoir, sauf une, à coté de qui elle prit un lit. Elle écrivit une lettre à ses parents où elle disait avoir rencontré un garçon son toute fois préciser son âge voulant faire rager son père, se mit en pyjama –soit un T-shirt lui arrivant à la mi-cuisse- et s'endormis.

**Voici le premier chapitre de Dernière Année d'une Jedusor. J'espère que ça vous plaira et sachez que je posterais la suite d'ici 2 ou 3 jours mais je n'ai pas encore choisi le titre… Alors à la prochaine, j'espère quand même avoir une petite review… Merci d'avance**


	3. Annonce, pas de chapitre

**Dernière Année d'une Jedusor**

**NDA (Important)**

Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard et aussi vous dire que ceci n'est pas un chapitre… En fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai besoin de certains personnages sensés être mort dans le tome 7 pour le descendance et étant donné qu'ils sont tous nés 3ans après la guerre, sa ferais bizarre… Alors voilà, je voulais vous donner avant de mettre en ligne le chapitre 3 la liste de élèves de la même année que Milena, la majorité inventé. Pour ceux qui seront les enfants des héros, j'ai mis leurs parents entre parenthèse et vous remarquer aussi que certains couples ne prennent pas en compte l'épilogue. (Comme Ron et Hermione… Désolé pour ceux qui aiment ce couple mais c'est pas vraiment mon cas…) Bref, fini le blabla face au élèves :

Carter Joseph : _Serpentard_

Corner Stephen : _Poufsouffle_ (fils de Michael et Mandy Brocklehurst)

Dubois Rudolph : _Gryffondor_

Fezsti Emma : _Serdaigle_

Finnigan Anastasie : _Gryffondor_ (fille de Seamus et Parvati Patil)

Garner Lewis : _Serdaigle_ (Né-moldu)

Goldstein Grace : _Serdaigle_ (fille de Anthony et Lisa Turpin)

Goyle Julien : _Poufsouffle_ (fils de Gregory et d'une moldu)

Houston Rita : _Poufsouffle_ (Née-moldu)

Johnson Louis : _Gryffondor_

Jones Anne : _Serdaigle_

Legacy Coralie : _Gryffondor_

Links Tony : _Serpentard_

Londubat Karl : _Poufsouffle_ (fils de Neville et Hannah Abbot)

Malfoy Scorpius : _Serpentard _(fils de Drago Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass)

McAllen Sonia : _Gryffondor_

Nott Alice : _Serpentard _(fille de Théodore et Luna Lovegood)

Ostrein Icks (se lit X) : _Serdaigle_

Paraïsio Giovanni : _Poufsouffle_

Parker Dennis : _Gryffondor_

Potter Albus : _Serpentard _(fils de Harry et Ginny Weasley)

Rockwood Annabelle _: Poufsouffle_

Smith Milena : _Serpentard_ (fille de Zacharias et Catherine Jedusor)

Snape Cassandra : _Serpentard_ (fille de Severus et d'une sang-mêlé morte à l'accouchement)

Sonnet Antoine _: Poufsouffle_

Sterling Camille : _Poufsouffle_

Thomas Marc : _Gryffondor_ (fils de Dean et Padma Patil)

U-Clain Clark : _Serdaigle_

Weasley Rose : _Gryffondor_ (fille de Ronald et Lavande Brown)

Wright Arlan : _Serpentard_

Zabini Claire : _Serpentard _(fille de Blaise et Hermione Granger)

Zabini Georges : _Serdaigle_ (fils de Blaise et Hermione Granger et frère jumeau de Claire)

Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, certains couples ne devraient pas exister mais voilà, je choisi et c'est comme ça, vous avez là un aperçu de certains de me couples préféré (sauf peut-être le Drago-Astoria, je voulais pas détruire trop de couples donc je les ais laissé ensemble mais c'est bien la seul fois.

**Petit résumé après guerre**

Pendant la guerre, Blaise, Théodore et Gregory se seraient détournés des mangemorts avant la bataille finale et on put faire des connaissances mais aussi refaire connaissance avec leurs ex-ennemis avec pour Gregory, une rencontre avec une petite blonde aux yeux marron, moldu, survivante d'une attaque des larbins de Voldemort, qui a été gardée au QG de par sa détermination à vouloir aider et rester avec ses sauveurs. Tous trois apprirent à connaître celles qui étaient à ce moment là,-mais n'en ayons pas conscience- leurs futures femmes.

A la fin de la guerre, Snape était vivant, ainsi que Fred et Colin Crivey….

Voilà, j'espère que vous pourrez vous faire des idées avec ça, je posterais le chapitre 2 dans quelque temps


End file.
